I had it all wrong
by tattedheart
Summary: When fame and fortune aren't as important as fate and love. This is a little drabble 100 words or so that talks to me when I have writers block on my other story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this came to me when I was blocked on Steel Resolve. These boys are keeping me sane while the others are driving me nuts.. in a good way. This is just a drabble 100 words or so here and there. it is Slash and there will be lemons. I own only my ideas not the people.**

I stand here in front of 200 guests and watch her walk down the flower scattered path.

She is more beautiful then a goddess, everything any male on the planet would walk across glass to get a chance to be with.

I can't do it.

This is wrong, I love her but I just can't.

I meet her eyes and I see that she knows what is going through my mind.

Before I know it she is in front of me, her eyes showing she is on the verge of tears.

"Edward, please. You can't do this."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I thought I could but I can't."

Rose's beautiful crystal blue eyes plead with me as the tears make them sparkle even more.

"We have to, everything rides on this." she begs.

"I can give up the money, I can give up the fame, I can't give up him." My eyes dart to a pair of eyes much the same as the ones begging me now.

Tears are pouring down our faces, I am sure the guests think it is the joy of us joining in marriage.

She nods and I kiss her cheek and make way to him and take his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

He looks up at me and around nervously but takes my hand anyway.

I pull him up into my arms, and look back at Rose who nods telling me she will be ok.

"I couldn't do it." A tear spills over the edge of his lashes. "Baby, I can't hide anymore. I'm tired."

He nods and he is the brave one to pull my face close and kiss me in front of our families, friends and reporters.

I hear the clicks of cameras and the gasps of the people but I really couldn't give a fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

It is tender and brief but it is finally out there. All of the speculation of the past 6 months cleared up right there and then.

We talked about it again and again and in the end it was my choice to cover it all up for him and his career. He was so brave wanting to out us.

I couldn't let him though. My career as an actor could survive. His in football was unsure.

No turning back now.

I heard the voices and the questions start, but I paid no attention, for once I was letting Emmett take the lead. Lord knows I have fuck this up enough already.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe he did it.

I begged him for the longest time to not to do it. But as always he thought about me first.

I saw him wavering as Rose got closer and then when they met at the alter I knew and tears began to fill my eyes.

Now holding him all I could think was to protect him. I don't give a shit about me or my career, all that matters is getting him out of here.

I tuck him into my side and with Felix and Marcus flanking us I lead him out of this disaster.


	6. Chapter6

The questions are firing off but we push past. I can feel our family and friends surrounding us in a protective bubble.

The warm firm hand on my back pushing me forward tells me what I already knew. Our family would be fine. and that is all that matters. Us and family.

Edward is shaking in my arms and I need to get him in the car before he totally breaks.

"We're almost there babe. Just hold on." I want to pick him up and run. Instead we keep up the calm facade and walk. We both know how the press works. Act like you are running and hiding something and they will be on the chase.


	7. Chapter 7

The limo sped towards safety towards our home tucked up in the hills. Emmett held me and I clung.

The gate keeps the following press out but it doesn't stop the phones from ringing.

Against better judgment I click on the tv as Emmett picks up the phone. I hear bits and pieces of what he is saying.

"Yes we're home," he paces, when he passes again I am not sure if he is still on the same call. "I think he is shock."

Am I? I don't even know, I sit and hear story after story on the news. Some facts are right, others speculation, some flat out lies.


	8. Chapter 8

I hear voices behind me, I hear the boom of Emmett's voice and the cooing of my mother. Rose is here, thank god.

"How long has he been sitting here like this?" I feel the cushion dip next to me and smell Rose.

"Since we got home, I can't pull him from there."

Had he tried? I hadn't noticed.

I feel a sharp slap across my cheek, it stung like hell.

"What the Fuck Rose? That hurt!"

"Oh grow a pair, Emmett's been trying to get you to snap out of it for nearly 3 hours. He just wasn't doing it right."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so my chapters got messed up in my doc manager but I think it is all fixed now. **

Eventually I stopped answering the phone. Jasper was scaring the shit out of me.

Family and friends arriving helped calm me. I was never more relieved then to see Rose walk through the door. Most brides left at the alter wouldn't show up at the grooms house to check on him.

Rose was classy all the way. Well that is until she hit Edward and opened her mouth.

At least her methods worked. Edward was moving and speaking now. Apologizing to Rose.

"Don't you dare worry about me Edward!" No damsel in distress with her. "Now where do we go from here."


	10. Chapter 10

I am looking out our bedroom window as he quietly comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"It will be ok, believe me babe."

"But how can it, you remember how it was when rumors started about me." The press had a tip and the hounded me day and night.

"I won't let it get that bad." His arms around me and his warm kisses on my neck have me wanting to believe him.

"Why couldn't I have just gone through the motions? We could be in Brazil right now without a care in the world."

Turning me in his arms he lifts my chin, "This is better, I'm tired of hiding."

Emmett knew no fear.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming down the stairs we can hear the several one sided conversations indicating phone calls in progress.

There were the polite hushed voices of the Carmen and Esme. The firm but professional tones of Carlisle and Jasper. But above the hushed tones Rose's angry firm voice rung through. "I said it will all be addressed a press release you fucking moron. How can't you understand that you gossip monger?"

"Well now that should keep the sleeze bags busy for a few hours, Sis." I can't wait to hear all the jilted bride stories that will be hitting the tv within minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well I tried polite, I tried professional, they wouldn't take no comment." Rose is a force to be reckoned with and makes no apologies.

"It's fine honey, I am just happy to have the support in this mess I created." Edward looks up at me and puts his hand to my cheek. I hold it there for a few minutes and turn to face the questions our families have yet to ask.

My mother is first. "So how long has this charade been going on?"

"The wedding idea or me hiding the fact that I am gay?" It was the first time I had said the words to my parents.


	13. Chapter 13

"Both would be helpful son," dad is standing at mom's side now. "We are here to judge but I think all the information we have the better we will be at helping you both."

He's right, they haven't even batted an eye at Edward and I being a couple. Best to come clean with the whole thing.

Crossing the room I motion for everyone to sit and pull Edward down beside me, holding his hand between both of mine and rest them on my lap.

He looks down at our hands then up to my face and nods. So I begin.

"I have always been gay mom."


	14. Chapter 14

Emmett never falters in coming out to his parents and I look to my own. My mother looks proud as ever and my father shows no sign of disgust or anger.

His parents listen as he tells them of always knowing and not meaning to hide it. That he thought it just be easier. He tells of wanting to tell them after graduation but he got the scholarship. Wanted to tell them after college but was drafted.

"It seems such a thing to sacrifice for a career." His mother tells him. "To hide who you are, to hide your love for Edward."

"I know that now, and now I am willing to sacrifice it all for him."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not the only one risking a career. Edward has to think about how this will effect him too. How as a leading man this will effect the jobs he is offered after he is out."

"In truth I never thought twice about my career. In the year we have been together I have only focused on keeping us under wraps for Emmett's career. How many guys are going to accept a gay football player? How many parents will want their kids looking up to him as an idol?"

Jasper is pacing doing his head rub thinking thing. "Tell me why the fake marriage came about?"

It all seemed a million years ago, but if we are gonna solve this mess we better start at the beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

Kissing me soundly Edward stands and transforms back into the strong sure man I love.

"We met at a fundraiser about a year and a half ago. We hit it off right away and saw each other at a few other events." He has his hands in his pockets but his shoulders are held back in a proud position.

"I have to admit I went to a lot of those events just in hopes that I would run into Edward. I was instantly attracted to him." I stand behind him and wrap my arms around him. My mom and Rose smile and sigh.

"It was mutual Emm, trust me. I begged Jasper to get me many of those invites."

Jasper laughs and agrees. "It's true, if there was an event he thought you or anyone you were seeing publicly might be at he was on the phone right away."


	17. Chapter 17

"So you stalked me babe?"

"I guess I did yeah."

"Nice, I always had this fantasy about a hot.."

Edwards dad clearing his throat stopped that sentence. "So you met at fundraisers? then at some point it went further obviously."

"Yeah well I kind of flirted my way to getting sat at Edward's table. I told the event planner that Rose was a huge fan and once I flashed my dimples the rest was history."

"It wasn't a lie, I am a fan of Edward's but the only one having a fangirl moment was Emmett."

Jasper snorted over the image Rose painted. She winked at him, and I turned a bit red. I did fangirl over him.

"You should have seen it, it was hysterical, he was fumbling over his words and going on and on about his last movie."

"Oh you should have heard Edward on the phone Rose, he was going on and on about Emmett and his charity work, Emmett's football stats, Emmett's sense of humor."

Edward turns in my arms and we have our faces tucked into the others neck. I think we are both going to die of embarrassment.


	18. Chapter 18

Esme is able to bring us back on track after a good laugh at our expense. "So you two have been a couple for a year now then?" She looked a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry mom, we just thought the fewer people that knew the better." Jasper wasn't being completely truthful. I had asked him many times to just come out with me. But he was always trying to protect me. I have to admit I let myself be talked into it to.

Edward's father is next, and I knew what was coming. "So how did the wedding charade come about?"

Rose steps in on this one. "That was kind of my idea."


	19. Chapter 19

Rose was stepping up for us again. She truly loves her brother and I suppose me too, because you have to have love to potentially ruin her life like she did.

"The boys started getting noticed. Edward would spend a lot of time over here. At first when the paps came by it was just linking them as friends. But then one day about 7 months ago a new fresh faced pap looking to make a name started getting more intrusive."

I sit down across from my parents with Emmett on the arm of the couch next to me. Always touching, we are a solid unit, he moves I move, he takes away his hand I put mine on him.

"I would see him here and there before that but after the breast cancer benefit in October when I was escorted by Edward, he was around a lot more. Bigger lenses, pushing the laws tress passing."

My mom had her hand on her neck and looked a bit scared. I know she knows about the press but I don't think she ever thought about how pushy they can be.


	20. Chapter 20

I could tell Esme was upset but we needed to keep on with the whole story. Best to rip off the bandaid fast.

"We all thought he was just working to get a shot or two for what ever rag he was working for. But then the questions he would yell out got more personal." And lewd but I kept those to myself our moms didn't need to hear that filth.

Round robin style we told all about the progression of the invasiveness of our stalker. "Up til a point he just thought that Edward and I were seeing each other on the sly, and he was working on an Emmett outraged by friend seeing sister angle. You know how those articles go."

"Then he caught the picture that changed everything." Edward was biting his lips anxious and pissed in remembering.

"We have no idea how he got past the security fence but the picture was taken from the woods."

"It was Emmett and I on the balcony off our bedroom. It was innocent enough but.."

"Well as innocent as two shirtless men hugging can look."


	21. Chapter 21

**A:N Just wanted to say thanks for reading! I know that this was listed as a drabble which is usually 100ish words and mine have been sometimes double that but I just write here and there what comes to me and lately sometimes it is more. Hope no one minds! P.S. I don't won them I just rearrange them! ;)**

"Shirtless hugging?" my dad quirks his brow at me.

Emmett please don't open your mouth, please please please...

"Well the balcony cuts us off just above the waist, but we were pants less too."

I heard mom gasp and saw Jasper pull a spit take that landed all over Rose's back.

"Emmett!" I glare at him as he is starting to laugh at Rose.

"What?" he truly looks baffled "It's true. And Jazz dude that was fucking funny."

Jasper is dabbing at Rose's hair with a towel Emmett's mom, Maria, grabbed. Though normally Rose would be bitching a blue streak she just helped Jasper and there was something there, something more then what I knew was going on.

"So anyway this photographer got a picture of us hugging, and the next time he was waiting Rose and I were shopping for a new couch." I never imagined shopping for furniture was news worthy.

"We come out of the store and he jumped." I scrub my face and Rose takes over for me.

"He yelled out and we didn't stop until he asked who the couch was for, Edward and I or Edward and Emmett..."


	22. Chapter 22

"We ignored him but he saw us falter. After that day not a single one of us could make a move without him on our ass." Rose was correct there, every move we made we head click click click.

"I panicked, all I could think was if this gets out what would it mean for Emmett. So Rose asked me to marry her." Carlisle's eyes bugged. Maria gasped and Emmett laughed.

"It was the best solution to keep Jasper from wigging out. I wasn't seeing anyone and I live here with Emmett so I thought what the fuck!" Maria slapped her arm when she cursed. "Sorry mom"

"So let me get this straight, it was all your idea to help out your brother and his lover? What are you getting out of it?" her mother asked.

"Well for one I get to be married to a hot movie star, and go to all kinds of red carpet events all over the world." She looks to Jasper who gives her a nod. "Second I can be close to Jasper without it causing a problem with his divorce."


	23. Chapter 23

The room was so silent you could hear nothing but the ticking of the clock. No one knew what to say. Everyone knew my divorce was messy but no one knew that along the way, Rose and I fell in love.

We kept it secret because if Alice knew I was seeing someone, that I fell in love she would get even meaner and go for even more then she was now.

Rose stood and came to stand by me. My arm went around her and I brushed a tear from her cheek, lifting her chin I place a soft kiss to her lips. She sighs and leans into me her hand comes up to my chest and she grabs on to my shirt like a life line.

Esme takes charge. "Looks like we need a shit load of damage control, like now." and she whips out her phone.


	24. Chapter 24

I am not a fool, I have suspected my son was gay long before he even probably knew. I long ago joined many PFLAG related charities. I had my connections and today I am going to start calling in a few favors.

"Marcus, this is Esme Cullen, I need your help and it needs to be kept discrete for now."

"I take it everything is out now?" I had many talks with Marcus about Edward he knew the day would come I would ask for his help.

"It has and it is bigger then either of us thought."

"I saw E! news earlier today. Where do you need me?"

Like that the ball was rolling and I would make sure there was a positive spin on this. Now if I can only figure out how to help Jasper and Rose. Jasper wasn't just Edward's manager he was also his best friend. I will do everything in my power to help.

"Maria, do you still have the number of your divorce lawyer?" She had, had a bastard of a second husband and she made sure he paid. Thankfully now she was back with Emmett's father.

Her smile was huge as she nodded her head and pulled out her phone. We huddled together in the corner and got to work. The room around us was still silent. I look us at them unapologetically.

"No one fucks with my family."


	25. Chapter 25

While the moms were creating a mini battle station I left Edward talking with Jasper about his press release and went in search of my father.

He and I had a rocky relationship over the years, but since mom and he remarried it had been better. I was worried now though because I noticed he slipped out of the room half way through the story.

I find him at the desk in my office, holding the photo of Edward and I that I keep in the top drawer.

"Dad?"

"Hey son. I was just on the phone with your agent. She'll be here with the others in the morning."

I nod, and thank him. "Dad are we okay?"

He set the picture back in its place and closes the drawer. Finally he looks up at me.

"I'm not gonna lie son, I'm pissed."


	26. Chapter 26

"Pissed off because you didn't trust me enough with this." He circles the desk and stands in front of me.

"Can you see my point of view though dad, I was young and confused and.." holding up his hand he cuts me off.

"I can understand that, but Emmett, once it got to the point of finding your partner, the one person you want to be with forever." he puts a firm comforting hand on my shoulder. "Once it came to falling in love with Edward. That is when you should have come to us."

He is right, I made a mess of things letting Edward talk me into this. But now we need to move on and deal with this.

"I am sorry dad but what's done is done. Now what?"

"Now you take Edward upstairs and you two get some rest. We will stay in the guest house and in the morning we will pow wow with Jasper and Bella and get a press release out. But for now you two take your mind off of everything for a change."


	27. Chapter 27

Emmett looks more relaxed when he comes back to me. His father looks like he is a man on a mission just like the other parents. He comes over and I reach out to shake his hand but he pulls me into a hug. He is a big man like his son and the hug is as firm as Emmett's. There is an awkward moment before he palms by shoulder and then goes over to the others.

"I think this is out of our hands now." Emmett wraps his warm arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"They are a force, they seem to have it all planned out, all we will have to do is stand there and look pretty." I put my arms over his.

"Well I think we can handle that. Now I have been ordered to take you to bed." he presses his hardening cock against me.

"Your dad told you to take me to bed?" he hums and nods into my neck.

"Emmett do you get how wrong it is that you are hard after having you Dad tell you to take me to bed. Having the parents here should be an instant turn off."

Moving around so he is facing me he licks his lips. "When you are around nothing could ever turn me off." He kisses me hard and pulls me into our room.


	28. Chapter 28

Walking backwards, his lips are on mine and his fingers make quick work of all my buttons. Pushing my shirt off my shoulders and my pants to the floor I feel his legs hit the bed. Stepping out of my pants I push his to the floor.

Sitting on the bed he pulls me forward to straddle his lap, I moan as our flesh touches. He holds my face in his hands as our mouths meet.

I move my hands to his shoulders a slowly rock back and forth against his hard cock. One of his hands snake down and he strokes mine, the other reaches behind him. I miss the feeling of it but am soon rewarded as I feel his slick finger press between us.

I moan and press back harder into him. He groans as his second finger slips inside. Wrapping my legs around him he stands with me and turns. Laying me in the center of the bed, he is over me. I reach for him and pull his lips to mine.


	29. Chapter 29

I have never seen a more beautiful sight then Edward spread out before me like this. His eyes are sparkling with desire, his breathing is fast, his cheeks are flushed with want.

Fans have seen him play desire in movies, but this here is what Edward truly turned on looks like. And it is a look only I get to see.

I slowly fill him and we both shutter at the feeling. I am full seated in him, I stop and look at him. His eyes darken and his lips are slightly parted. Fast puffs of breath fill the space between us.

"This is it, my heaven, my forever." I tell him.

"Our heaven. Our forever." he replies. Slowly I start to move and he meets my pace.


	30. Chapter 30

The way Emmett and I fit together never fails to amaze me. It is like we were always meant to be one.

Our bodies have a sheen of sweat covering them, our breathing and moans fill the room. Our rhythm is well rehearsed and long ago perfected, but each time is new and wonderful. I pull him close, not seeming to be able to get close enough.

Thrusting faster now he hits the spot that has me yelling out his name. I claw at his back as his hard length fills me. He bites my neck and licks at the stinging burn. I arch into him as he repeats my name and words of love over and over again.

I'm not sure which has me going over the edge, his thrusting hips or his words but I can't hold back any longer.

"I love you so much Emmett" I spill between us and Emmett lifts my ass and angles his thrust downward, stretching out my orgasm.

A few more thrust and he leans down and kisses me hard the he is spilling into me.


	31. Chapter 31

The press are pigs. Every single news channel was reporting on the wedding and the outing of my son and Emmett. Only a handful are even close to accurate and none have actual statements from either of the boys. That will change soon.

"Okay people, now that we are all here I want to start with what the pros think the best way to go about this. Bella, Jasper, what do you think? Joint release, or individually? Should we go with tv or print?"

"Together T.V." both the boys said as one.

"Well that solves that," Bella has been on the phone all morning and has been working her magic. "I have both the coach and the owner of the team releasing statements of support as soon as you two are ready with yours." Thatta girl.

Jasper had been doing his thing also, "And I have the studio preparing a statement as well."

"Well boys, you ready to take on the world as the newest hottest most famous gay couple?" They both looked stressed and terrified but they were also holding each other tight and looking like they could take on anything together. "Oh come on it will be fabulous! NPH will have nothing on you two!"

"Esme you are a force of nature you know that?" Emmett hasn't seen nothing yet, but best not to scare him. I don't want to come across as the scary mother-in-law to be.

Oh yes, I will get my wedding!


	32. Chapter 32

Together they will be unstoppable, they just don't know it yet. I know my job and I know it well, I can tell when a couple will crash and burn and when they are going to be in it for life.

Emmett's career will go on and change into what ever he wants after his playing days are over. I have worked hard to make sure of that.

Edward, well Edward is going to go all the way. With Jasper getting him the right roles and taking care of him as a friend and manager, there was no way he wont have a gold man or two on the mantle.

We just need to get over this hiccup.

"Okay we are all set then, a select few members of the press will be here at two. The statements will be read but it is up to you of you want a Q&A."

The two are so cute looking so nervous and unsure, you just want to take them home and take care of them. Emmett, squeezing poor Edward to death from behind, finds his voice.

"Do you think we should, should we take questions we maynot have answers for?"

Esme pipes up before I can even open my mouth. "Of course you should, there is no reason to hide anything. It could be the best way to get the real truth out there. I mean you saw that crap on the Today show. No way better to shut them up and put a stop to all the bullshit then to lay it all out there"

I really need to talk this woman into coming to work in my firm. She is a pitbull.

"They can't make up crap and weave webs if you two aren't hiding anything. put it all out there then they can move on to break up and cheating rumors."

Yes there is no doubt I want Esme Cullen in my company PR department.


	33. Chapter 33

Nerves are getting the better of me. Emmett said he felt I would do better in speaking first but I am not as sure.

Looking out the window, down at the front yard I see the news vans and reporter's cars lining the drive. It did little to calm me.

"It will all be fine, trust." Emmett wrapped around me grounded me. Lifting my chin he softly kisses me. I breath him in and it clears the butterflies and settles my resolve.

"I can do this, for us I can do this." he nods and take my hand leading me down stairs.

Everyone is standing waiting for us. Rose is first to step forward and wraps us both in a hug.

She is there to show she was not in any way snowed, she is in no way the jilted bride that was left at the alter.

It does hurt though that she can't hold Jasper's hand proudly. She can't share in the liberation of coming clean, sharing how she truly is also. But soon, very soon thanks to Emmett's mother and her lawyer she will.


	34. Chapter 34

I am so proud of my brother and Edward. I know Edward is feeling bad for Jasper and me but he shouldn't. I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with a married man.

I tried to not love him. I tried to find that flaws his wife was always going on about, but I failed in finding a single one. He was kind, funny, compassionate, smart, not to mention gorgeous. The only fault I could find was him ever finding something about his shrew of a wife. To ever think he was in love with her, let alone wanting to marry her that was the only one.

Hopefully with the help of mother's lawyer we will get out someday sooner then later. The prospect of years in court for him had a fake marriage looking like an okay option. But now I am glad it didn't happen. The only one I want to ever say those vows to is Jasper.

Pouring all the strength and love into hugging the boys I feel myself start to tear up. I break away, kiss Jasper quickly and shut myself in the bathroom.


	35. Chapter 35

My Rose is so strong and beautiful but even she has her breaking point. She was a rock the past 24 hours. She held it in and held it together, but now that it will all be out there I could see the cracks forming. When she dashed for the bathroom I was hot on her trail.

"Rose darlin', open the door let me in." I beg her, I need to give her some of my strength to get through the day. Truthfully I need to hold her to hold myself together too.

The door cracks open and I slip inside. I take her in my arms and hold her tight. We are almost the same height when she is in her heels and we mold together like we were made for each other.

"I'm sorry" she whispers into my neck.

Taking her face in my hands forcing her to look at me. "Rosalie McCarty, I never want to hear you apologize for loving anyone." I kiss her perfect soft lips. "We didn't choose this, it was out of our control. I for one would go through the fires of hell a thousand times over for that remote chance that you would fall in love with me. I don't know what I would have become if you hadn't walked into my life."

Holding my face, mirroring me she rewards me with her sweetest smile. "Well it is a good thing you never have to find out then. I love you Jasper Hale and I will never ever stop."

The kiss is everything we are. Heat, passion, thanks and most importantly love. A love greater then any I ever hoped to find.


	36. Chapter 36

Standing before all the cameras the nerves finally hit me. Not for what the public will think but for Edward. He is standing there in front of the microphones looking like the image millions see on the screen. In his crisp dark blue suit and pale blue shirt, the neck is open because he said the tie was strangling him.

Our people are standing behind us, my sister is at my side holding my hand. Jasper is on the other side of Edward with his family. Everyone is putting on their game faces. Edward clears his throat and begins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Thank you all for coming out today." The crowd quiets and all eyes were on him. I see him swallow hard straighten his shoulders, frowning down at the paper in front of him he crumbles it and tosses it over his shoulder.

"This is one time in my life I don't need a script. I'm gay and I am am lucky enough to love and be loved by my partner of over year now, Emmett McCarty.


	37. Chapter 37

Jasper and I step up in unison as the questions start being yelled out. I nod to Jasper to take control.

He points to the first reporter.

"Edward, do you think coming out will effect your career? Do you think you will lose fans?"

Leaning forward to the mic, Edward has a glimmer in his eyes, he's got this one.

"Well, considering women love gay men I would say I am safe with them. But as a bonus I am sure there are a few new fans I will pick up that bat for our team." He winks at Emmett and gives the reporter his famous crooked smile. I hide a smile behind my hand. The crowd laughs and the questions fire again.

Jasper points out to get a new question.

"Emmett, do you think your team and fans will support you, or will you be forced to retire?"

There is no way in hell I am letting that happen. I lean forward and take the question for him.

"Bella Swan, Mr. McCarty's agent. I will answer that one for him. There is no way in hell! Mr. McCarty will be forced anywhere. He has worked hard to build his career, just because he sleeps with a man doesn't mean can't battle one on the field."

There is a few very loud cheers, just outside the gate that we can hear all the way up here. I know he will have his fans support.


	38. Chapter 38

Bella was a pitbull in Emmett's corner. There is no way she is going to let anyone push him anywhere and I am forever grateful that she is here.

The questions vary from the logical to the obscene, (that guy was quickly bounced). I answered mostly questions about whether I would take on more eye opening roles or stick with the norm. I think I handled that one well.

"I will stick with the direction I have always taken with my career, I will take roles that mean something to me and I believe in. I have never and will never play a role for the box office numbers. I never got into acting for the money, I got into it because I love what the trade. Just because I had much luck with a series of movies doesn't mean I will only do roles that I think will big box office hits. I will go where my heart and head tell me."

Emmett's hand tightening on my waist and Jasper's firm grip on my shoulder tell me I nailed that one.


	39. Chapter 39

I was so proud of Edward. He took on the press like a seasoned pro. Where I fumbled over my words he was poised and confident in his answers. Bella pointed out for a question and it was directed at me.

"Emmett are you concerned about companies shying away from using you as a spokesperson?"

Edward's hand rubbing circles on my back ground me and I step up to the mic.

"Not at all, if a company in this day and age aren't supportive of who I am then I can't be supportive of them. This isn't a choice, this is who I am. Who we are. I am sure there are those that will turn their backs. I am sure a lot of doors will close, but I can't going on pretending I am someone I am not."

Jasper points out this time. "Edward, why the wedding? Did Miss McCarty know you were gay or did you lie to her as well?"

From the corner of my eye I see Rose tense and start to move forward, but Edward gives her a wink and she backs down.


	40. Chapter 40

Son of a bitch reporters can't just take what they are given, they have to dig to the bottom. I would love to give them a piece of my mind.

Edward moves forward to answer so I don't get a chance to tell them off. But I am itching to.

"Miss Hale was in no way fooled into anything. We both had our reasons for the wedding but we will not go into all of that at this time since it is a private matter."

What I wouldn't give to shout to the world my reasons. Daring a glance at Jasper, our eyes meet briefly. I love him with all my heart and soul. The love I have for him keeps me quiet, keeps me in place. There is no way I will put more fuel out there for Alice to use against him.

Stolen moments aren't enough for either of anymore. We just have to make them enough for a little longer. Then we get our happily ever after too.


	41. Chapter 41

I see Rose is a ticking time bomb. Her fire is the first thing I loved about her. The way she took charge of every situation and told the world to go to hell if it didn't like it. So this I know, is eating her alive.

We tried to fight our attraction, even when we admitted our feelings for each other we both knew we shouldn't take it any further. For months we tip toed around it, tried not to be alone together. But in the end there was no fighting it. It is messy but Rose is worth it, worth all of it. Every time I had to deny I was seeing someone to keep Alice calm, every time we were at a function and men fawned all over her, every time she was rumored to be dating someone famous, even the gut wrenching pain of seeing her dressed all in white about to marry my best friend. Every moment was worth it because someday soon she will be all mine and I will shout it from the roof tops.

I am grateful for Edward stepping up to the question, it gave her time to calm down and think before she lost it.


	42. Chapter 42

I have never been great with press, I always jumble my words and make a stupid joke at the wrong time. Thankfully I had Emmett's constant touch and plenty of people to step in when need be.

The cameras still flashed and rolled and the questions kept flying even after we walked back inside. Security was on hand to see everyone off the property.

The minute the door is closed Emmett's mouth is on mine, for all of you family to see. Grabbing my hand he then hauls me to the stairs.

"We need a few minutes." he announces.


	43. Chapter 43

I need Edward alone, now. I couldn't not kiss him downstairs but right now I need more, and in private.

Walking him back into the bed and practically rip his clothes off of him. My lips crush to his as he falls back to the bed, tongues dancing and hands grabbing.

This wasn't a slow build up or a romantic interlude, this was raw passion and relief of the stress of the day. The love is always there but this is about need and want and forever. A celebration of never having to hide again.

He bites my lips as our hard cocks graze each other. His hips buck up into me and I lick and bite my way down his neck.


	44. Chapter 44

The raw need is heavy in the room. We do nothing to keep quiet, the moans and grunts fill the room. When Emmett bites on the cords of muscles that run from my neck to my shoulder I give out a growl and flip him over to take control.

He loves when I am above him like this. Right now I can feel how much as his leaking cock twitches hard enough to slip between my ass cheeks. I rock down and meet his upward thrust.

I fist his hair hard and kiss him almost painfully hard. His hands on my hips dictate the pace and pressure. He teases as his heavily leaking cock again and again passes over the spot I want. Each pass is firmer and slicks my entrance. Finally he centers in and gives small short thrusts up. I can feel myself open a little more each time.

My fingers make their way down to his shoulders, giving me a little more leverage. I raise up on my knees and find my own strength, I can't take anymore teasing. I push down and seat myself all the way on him.

We both yell out and it echos off the walls.


	45. Chapter 45

The raw need is heavy in the room. We do nothing to keep quiet, the moans and grunts fill the room. When Emmett bites on the cords of muscles that run from my neck to my shoulder I give out a growl and flip him over to take control.

He loves when I am above him like this. Right now I can feel how much as his leaking cock twitches hard enough to slip between my ass cheeks. I rock down and meet his upward thrust.

I fist his hair hard and kiss him almost painfully hard. His hands on my hips dictate the pace and pressure. He teases as his heavily leaking cock again and again passes over the spot I want. Each pass is firmer and slicks my entrance. Finally he centers in and gives small short thrusts up. I can feel myself open a little more each time.

My fingers make their way down to his shoulders, giving me a little more leverage. I raise up on my knees and find my own strength, I can't take anymore teasing. I push down and seat myself all the way on him.

We both yell out and it echos off the walls.


	46. Chapter 46

The sun is rising as Jasper and I come together one more time. He whispers his love into my neck as he fills me and rocks into me. Earlier was desperate and urgent, now it is slow and sweet and sad. I feel the tears spill from my eyes and onto the pillow. I make no move to wipe them away.

Jasper kisses a few away and I see them forming in his own eyes. "I love you." I hitch my leg and feel him press even deeper.

"I love you to." I rock up into him. My heart flutters so fast it hurts and I feel the pleasure mount as he kisses down to my chest capturing my breast. I am on the verge as he moves to the other side.

I pull his head back up to mine, "Soon, forever." he says before he kisses me deep and hard. I fall over the edge.


	47. Chapter 47

The days have run together in a blur of press and lawyers. The press had all the facts but still half of them chose to run with what ever combo of truth and fantasy they wanted.

The owners and my teammates made sure to give me their full support but I was still getting some flack from homophobes and religious groups. I even got my first death threat. I know it bothers Edward. He is getting amazing support from his fans. Evidently there is a whole slew of people, mostly women that think gay Edward Cullen only makes him hotter. Who would have guessed.

"I just can't believe that someone would threaten you like that. I mean really, who the hell cares who you sleep with?"

"Evidently a lot of people, care who YOU sleep with. Have you seen your fan sites? This one is talking about something called FanFic blowing up with new stories." I pull him down into my lap. "What the fuck is fanfic?"


	48. Chapter 48

After explaining the story site to Emmett he is enthralled. He starts reading story after story. Laughing at some of the plot lines and others suggesting we try out. I give a small laugh and go to seek out Jasper.

I know I need to get out of this funk. Things aren't as bad as I feared but I can't seem to shake it. Emmett got a fucking death threat. True it was from a religious nut who was stupid enough to sign his name but still.. a death threat.

I find Jasper coming out of Emmett's office. His face is tight and drawn. He slides his phone into his pocket and is mumbling under his breath.

"Greedy fucking bitch"

This can't be good.


	49. Chapter 49

I knew better then to go against my lawyer's advice, but I called the little bitch anyway.

"I want 60% and half the client list." her cool even tone told me her father was in the room with her. If he wasn't she wouldn't be all about business she would start with cooing and begging then turn to shrill tantrums when I told her there was no us, there was no making it work.

I knew the game and I have played it well over the past year that this separation and divorce filing has taken. Her father wants to try and absorb my agency and Alice wants money and to make me suffer. Not going to happen.

"See you in court then Alice."

"Jazz honey, why are you making this so hard? Come back home we can merge with daddy and take over the whole West Coast." she says in a honey sick voice.

She just doesn't get it, her looks and fake sweetness do nothing for me anymore. I have seen what really lurks behind her tiny beauty.

"Over my dead body Alice. I will not be your puppet, I built this company and I am keeping it."

Even though I know her father is in the room I know the hitch in her breathing. She is close to losing it.

"You fucking asshole, I was there all the way, I..." I hung up the phone knowing the speech verbatim by now.


	50. Chapter 50

I try to keep quiet in my spot here on the window seat. I over heard enough of my loves phone call to know she is trying to get him to come back. I know he never will but it hurts so much to know the sacrifices he may have to make for the choices he is making.

I just wish I knew if I was worth it.

Yes he tells me everyday I am, but once the hiding is over I hope I truly can live up to his ideals.

"Greedy fucking bitch" yup she was still pushing for more. Five minutes in a room and...

My thought are cut off by my sweet sweet best friend Edward wandering the halls.

"That bad Jas?"

"Fucking bitch wont let up, and her father is now in there when she calls to pushing harder and harder." he sounds close to breaking and I want to go to him and wrap him up in my love for him. My sweet sweet southern boy with the wavy soft hair, crooked grin and sparkling hazel eyes. He came from nothing and made it on his own and I could be fucking prouder. That bitch deserves nothing and she and her father had no part in making him what he is. I love him with my whole being. If only I could shout it from the roof tops.

I am jealous of Ed and Emm. I want my freedom too!


	51. Chapter 51

"Listen Paul we need you, and we need you to be ruthless."

"You know I am always happy to help Marie, you need help with the situation with that son of yours?"

"No that is all being covered. PR and agents have done a great job with that over the past week." It has been non stop interviews for the boys and I worry that the stress will break them, but so far they are rock solid.

"It's my soon to be son-in-law's agent, Jasper's. He is going through a nasty divorce and I need the best. And you Paul are the best."

"I can do my best, who is Jasper trying to divorce."

"Alice Brandon of the Beverly Hills Brandons." I hear a long drawn out whistle from the other end of the line.

"This will be ugly fight, but I know all of their lawyer's moves. We will win this one."

I smile huge and look to my husband and nod. "That is just what I wanted to hear."


	52. Chapter 52

With my first game since the wedding fiasco, a few hours away I clutch Edward's hand. The weeks have been a whirlwind, all the majors players calling, our people handling it and just telling us where to go. The back lash seemed minor compared to what it could have been. There were still the religious kooks, and the republicans. There were a few fans lashing out at me but I never played to be a hero, I played because I love the game.

Today will be a test today of sorts. It will be the first time out there where I didn't have scripted and practiced answers. Today there will be cheers or jeers, today for the first time, I am nervous.

The hand in mine gives me a reassuring squeeze. I shake my head when he gives me the sorry eyes. "Don't, I'm ready for this. Just worried I might be a bit rusty, it has been over a month since I played." I know he doesn't buy that, that is the reason I have been gnawing my nails to stubs, but he stays quiet lets me keep the illusion.


	53. Chapter 53

I knew he was freaking out about the fans reaction and there were a few jeers when he came on the field. But they quickly died in the air as Emmett's teammate all gathered around him putting a hand or two on him in solidarity and the cheers rose. I couldn't stop the tears that slid down my cheek, not even hearing the click of cameras capturing my prideful tears could make me take my eyes off the field.

Emmett played probably his best game yet. And as he scored the final touch down he kissed the game ball, touched it to his heart and then pointed it towards me.

I'm sure that will make sports center.

I wait at the locker room doors, when he walks through the doors I throw myself at him. He is laughing and kissing my face. Clicks of cameras and cat calls bring us out of our bubble.

"Get a room guys."

"We support your man loving but we don't need a show."

"Ya McCarty, your gay we believe you but man or woman we don't need to see that shit."

We are still laughing at the guys comment when we pile into the car. As we head to home I am hit with a somber mood.

"What is it babe? Why the face."

"I was just thinking how I had it all wrong."


	54. Chapter 54

"She's gonna make it go to court. But that is the least of our worries." Paul is never worried so for him to be worried I am panicked. I should have known this wouldn't be easy.

"What does she want now? I have been falling in line all along the way." I need to pace now.

"She has photos." those three words and my heart stops.

"How? We have been careful, besides what should it matter I know for fact that she has a whole line of guys waiting to get in her bed." Alice was never faithful, yet she expected to be the one and only for me.

"Looks like she had someone staking you out." throwing down the photos on his desk I only need a glance to know what I will find in all of them. Rose was laid out on the living room floor in my apartment wearing my t-shirt and nothing else I was laying next to her with my head on her belly. It was two days ago.

"I want to meet with the bitch, Paul." at this point I will give her about anything to marry the mother of my child. "This crap ends now, I'm done."

"Just hold on, we aren't gonna just roll over. Give me a little more time."

"I don't have time Paul." I hear the pleading in my voice. I can barely choke the words out. "Rose is pregnant, and she's talking about not keeping it. She thinks this is all hopeless, I need to give her some hope. She is my life." The tears fall.

"Margo get Riley on the phone we need his services."


	55. Chapter 55

"Sorry babe, I'm not following?" as far as I can tell everything is all right. "What did you have all wrong?"

"Everything, I thought I was protecting you, your career, I..."

He doesn't need to say anything. I know he feels guilt over the way things went.

"Edward, don't, you never could have predicted how things would turn out. It easily gone how you were thinking it would."

Pulling him close I wrap my arm around him and his head is on my shoulder. "You are the most selfless human being on the planet. You never feared for yourself, not once. As far as I can see the only thing you had wrong was not worrying about yourself. I don't see you ever putting yourself first, but that is ok because that is what I am here for."

His wet eyes smile up at me. "Love you"

I peck his nose, "Always and forever"


	56. Chapter 56

I will be damned if that cheating lying jack ass gets out of this marriage easily. No one leaves Alice Brandon, I do the leaving. He will pay through the nose, screw this going for half. I have the pictures I have proof that he is fucking that bleach blonde bitch. I want it all.

"It wont be long now, pet. His lawyer has the pictures and I am sure he has shown them to him. I expect him to break anytime now." I hum my approval as I run my hands over his sculpted chest and down his abs. Jake might not be the brightest crayon in the box but he serves his purpose well.

"Then we can stop hiding right?" I just smile at him, once I have everything and the divorce is final odds don't look good for him but I play along with his fantasy.

"That's right sweetie we can stop hiding." pulling him over me I make sure he serves me perfectly.


	57. Chapter 57

"Stop pacing, you are gonna wear a hole in the floor." he is probably right I have been making this same loop for the past hour.

"Jas said he would call by four, it is almost five." I know that these things can run over time, but this is a make it or break it meeting. It means either I leave for three months to make a movie or my career is in the gutter.

"Babe sit now." I land with a thud into Emmett's lap. He successfully distracts me with his mouth until we hear the front door open.

The minute Jasper rounds the corner Emmett is the more anxious one. I practically fall off his lap as he shoots up. "Well what's the news?"

"Pack your bags."

I am swept up in a bear hug. When my feet touch the ground I have to hear it again.

"Really Jasper?" he nods and smiles.

"They had no real choice, you are hot in the press, gay rights is huge, they would take a big hit if they backed out."

"Well I always knew he was hot."


	58. Chapter 58

I was overjoyed to be able to share some good news. The bigoted old fools at the studio for sure wanted to pull out. Luckily they were out numbered by the ones with their heads on straight.

In the end I was actually able to get another zero added to the pay check. It was so good to see them squirm, but once I brought up all the support that would out weigh the protesters they gladly handed it over.

"You leave Tuesday, six weeks in Seattle then four weeks in Virgin Islands, then two weeks for re-shoots."

I am suddenly wrapped in four arms. Edward must have gotten a good look at me.

"Jasper, are you ok? Is there any news about.."

I won't let him bring his high down with my drama. "We have people on it"

"We know that but we are your friends, we are here to do as much for you as you have done for us."

I try to hold the tears in but I finally break. "I a.. I want to be happy, that is all I want."


	59. Chapter 59

I take my job very seriously and I do it well. This time though I am going to do it extra well, this isn't about the money this time. This time it is about giving what is deserved. That little bitch should never have screwed me over.

Not only do I have the pictures, after all I know all her secret places. But this time I will have taped proof.

"Riley darling, you are the last person I thought I would find here." I take in her cool, calm, innocent looks. She easily fools many, myself included. No one would believe looking at her but she is the devil incarnate.

"It's been awhile, I thought maybe we could talk."

"Riley when have we ever talked?" downing her martini in one shot she stands and takes the bait. "come along, I still have my room here."

Gotcha!


	60. Chapter 60

"I'm gonna miss you." I rung my fingers over the sweater that lays on top of Edward's suitcase. I love him in this one, the deep blue makes his skin glow.

"I know I will miss you to, but you will fly up and see me after your next two games, and I will be home for 3 days a week after that."

I push his bag to the end of the bed and pull him down on top of me then roll him beneath me. Pulling back to look at him, my breath stutters. My god he really is about the most beautiful man in the world.

"What? why are you looking at me that way?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are, and now it isn't just the fan girls I am going to have to beat off, there will be a whole batch of fan boys waiting to try and get their chance." he palms my cheeks and talks into my lips.

"I'll hire extra security." It is gonna be a long six weeks. I kiss him hard and let my hands go everywhere. I aim to get as much as I can before the limo pulls up in the morning.


	61. Chapter 61

My body is sore in all the right places, but what little sleep I got was sound. I lost count of times I came, that he came. He comes back from the bathroom and climbs under the sheets from the end of the bed.

"Again? My god your insatiable man." I loft the blanket and peer down at him. His grin has me smiling to.

"Just trying to get two weeks worth in." kissing his way up my legs, licking the inside of my knee. I groan as his tongue makes it's way to the inside of my thigh.

"Baby I don't think I have another round in me." he goes higher to the juncture of my legs. Lapping at the base of my cock and I feel the blood rush in. "Ok so maybe I had that wrong."

I feel the vibration of him laughing around me as he swallows my now raging hard dick. It does fun things to me. His expert lips and tongue play me so well I am crying out begging to cum in no time. I want to but I don't want to. This is going to be it for two weeks.

With all my strength I manage to fight for top spot and win. Settling between his legs I let my pleading dick slip under his sac and tease.

"I think you are right I need my fill too."


	62. Chapter 62

He doesn't dominate often, it is rare that I can get him to make love to me, but now is one of those perfect times.

"Yes" I breathe out as he looks down at me. I have shown him time and again tonight that he is mine. I want to know I am his too, and I want it fresh in my memory.

Curling my shoulders up off the bed I move my arms under his arms and curl my large hands over his lean shoulders. His lips meet mine and there is tongues and teeth and moans. I shift my hips so he slides over where I want him buried deep.

"Please" he nods, blindly reaching behind me. Soon I am laying back and he is entering me. Slow so painfully slow. Light thrusts until he is in me all the way.

"You are so gorgeous like this." he draws small cirles on my hips, I try to buck up but he has me pinned under his approving stare.

"I love you."

"Always and forever."

"Forever" he repeats and with a sweet kiss he lets loose. He pistons in and out hard and fast, giving me the good fucking I need.


	63. Chapter 63

I know I have him in just the right place just by the animalistic sounds that are coming out of him. Beads of sweat are pouring down my temples and soaking the hair at the back of my neck, from the pace I have been going at.

Emmett feels so good wrapped around me and my balls are incredibly full and aching for release. But my favorite part in taking this position is setting him off first. Licking my palm I wrap my wet hand around his very large cock and pump along with my thrust. I love the feeling of his silky skin passing over his hardness.

Every few thrust I palm up over his head, gathering the cum that is leaking out. Emmett moans my name and pinches his nipples. Pushing his hand away I release his cock and he whimpers until I lean up over him and suck hard on his hard pebbled nipple.

Slowing into short deliberate thrusts I time them with the pulsing of my mouth. Then I feel it. The twitching of his ass around my dick and then the warmth spreading between us. Breaking from his chest I thrust one last time hard and seal my mouth to his as I spill into him.


	64. Chapter 64

Her eyes are red and puffy but show no tears. She must be cried out by now, lord knows this has taken it's toll. I wish I could use my fame, money or hell even brute force to make it all go away for her. She deserves her happy life too.

She catches me watching and fakes a smile. "Hey Bubs, did Edward leave?"

I nod and walk over, wrapping her in my arms. Sometimes all you can do is make sure there is people know they are loved.

"Any news?" she shakes her head and breaks our embrace.

"No not since the bitch sent photos to Jasper's lawyer, demanding everything. The hold firm."

"Psycho bitch" she lets out a humorless laugh.

"That is putting it way to mildly brother dear. That cunt had someone get pictures of us in his house. Intimate pictures. The slut hasn't been faithful a day in her life but she expected him to be a saint. I mean they haven't even been together in ages and he was faithful to her. Now... god.."

"I am going to go with blind faith here and assure you that no matter what Jasper will choose you above all."

Tugging at her hands into her hair she lets out an exasperated breath. "That's just it Bubs I don't want to put him in the position to have to choose everything he has built for himself over me." her had leaves her hair and rests on her stomach. "over us"

It takes a minute to process what she is saying, but once I do get it big protective brother bear comes out.

Storming out of the room I head to my office.

"Oh fuck no. The big guns are coming out." Finding the number I want and dial.

"Charlie..."


	65. Chapter 65

She was easily played, just like I knew she would be. She gave into all the standard moves, and just as always after I fucked her good and hard she was energized. Most women would collapse, not her, sex always wound her up . When she was wound up she talked, a lot.

I needed a drink by the time I left. Her vile nature had my nerves shot, the second whiskey helped a third should do the trick. I hated what I had to do but I had to try and clean up the mess I made. If it weren't for me the bitch would have signed those papers already.

Now hopefully I have cleared the way for someone to be happy. Someone gets to have everything I thought I was going to have with her.

In the beginning she was so sweet and sexy, her snappy come backs and flirty little smiles had me panting after her like a lap dog. Didn't take long for the real her to come out.

My phone rings, there are no greetings exchanged, "Yes Paul I took care of it, I have all the info you need... Does it really matter how?... No I don't think she will be a problem anymore..."

I order a fourth, "Yup you will have everything you need in the morning."


	66. Chapter 66

I probably shouldn't have gone to see her, but since she had played her hand I couldn't stand by any longer. I was never one to hide, but I did for him, I never held my tongue, or my fists, for him I did. So tonight I am doing this for him too.

She knew who I was of course the minute I walked into her hotel room. She was smug as she glanced at my still flat stomach and back up to my face.

"Well at least I never had to pop out a nasty brat for him. Good luck raising that thing with what I may leave him with."

I have no idea how the fuck she knew I was pregnant but I was not going to show any reactions to what ever she says.

"Why? You are rich, you have plenty of guys to play with, you have companies to pretend to run, why put us all through this?"

"Because I can, dear Rose. I have all the time in the world to drag this out. If I wanted I could probably drag this out until that bastard your carrying is going to college." My fists are balled so tight my knuckles ache. "Face it, nothing is more important to Jasper then his firm. Nothing, and I will break him you just watch, he can sign it all away, I can take it all or he can come back to me."

Sitting here at the bar I wish I could drink, I am shaking so bad. I can't believe I just did that, fuck what am I gonna tell Jasper.


	67. Chapter 67

Charlie may have been one of the top agents in the business but he also came from the streets. Built himself up to what he is now through taking on small ghetto street gyms and making them stars. He knew how important Jasper's company meant to him he also knew the kind of people I needed. There is no way I will go on any longer seeing my sister and her baby go through this.

She almost gave up everything for Edward and me, I will make damn sure I do everything I can to give her all she deserves.

Waiting for the call from the guy he put me in touch with I am so lost in thought I startle when the phone vibrates across the desk. I answer and am greeted with the sweetest voice ever.

"I miss you already, the bed in my suite is to big to be alone in."

"I know baby, I slept on the couch in our room lastnight."

"Oh love don't do that again, you can't afford a stiff neck before you guys play this weekend."

I sigh and we talk low and soft for some time until I hear another call buzz in. Saying our I loves you's I answer the other call.

"Did you make contact?"

"It's all taken care of sir."

I let out a long breath I had been holding and ended the call.


	68. Chapter 68

I knew I should have taken Paul's advice and stayed far away from her, but I tried one last time to appeal to the part of her I once found endearing, that small little bit of a real person that I once loved.

"Please Alice, you don't need the money you don't need the company. Why not just walk away?"

She is as smug as ever, "Of course I don't Jazzy," I cringe I always hated when she called me that. "But I can get it so I am going for it."

"You had no part in building it, it was all me you will never get a judge to give you everything."

"Oh you silly boy, I was the woman behind the man. Loving supportive wife helping her husband build his dream."

"That's bullshit and you know it, I was well on my way before I even met you." It was true I only had a few commercial actors but I was on my way.

"Oh but Jazzy this is Cali, it doesn't matter. You saw daddy's last divorce you know how good our lawyers are. I will be damned if I let you and that whore of yours have it easy."

My fist were clenched hard, I had never hit a woman but I was getting close. "Whore? How fucking dare you! You have had a steady stream of men in and out of hotels since the day after we got back from our honeymoon. You my dear may wear designer but you are no better then any street walker. Rose is a good woman, a real woman, a woman with a mind and a heart, my heart."

As the words leave my mouth the glass flies across the room.

Fucking lead crystal, I nurse my beer and hold the bar towel filled with ice to my head. What the fuck was I thinking. How the hell am I gonna tell Rose about this.


	69. Chapter 69

Sleep sucked ass, I never sleep in hotels well. Which is unfortunate being an actor, but hotel rooms with out my teddy bear to cuddle is the worst. By six I give up, turn on the tv and head to the shower. The stories seemed to have changed, top E! news was Emmett and I all the time but now, my name was in the crawl talking about the movie production starting.

I am smiling my way to the shower, all the worry I had unjustified. We were out we were together, life was finally going right.

Spending an extra amount of time in the shower I took the time to shave my face and chest, I hated doing the chest but seeing how I am playing a teenager I kind of have to, it's the directors vision I was told.

Wrapping a towel around my waist I head over to my still packed bags and dig out my favorite shirt I stole from Emmett and a pair of jeans. I catch stories here and there from Hollywood's latest hook up or break up. Half of it I know for fact is bullshit, oh joy I can't wait until Emm and I have break up make up rumors. As I am slipping into my Chucks I stop dead in my tracks with a breaking story. I hurry over and turn up the volume.

"LA PD reports that Alice Brandon estranged wife of Hollywood agent Jasper Whitlock was found dead in her suite..." I sat frozen, only catching snippet of what was being said... as I reach for my phone I catch one more bit of the report... "said that it is a murder investigation."


	70. Chapter 70

"No baby stay where you are, there is no need for you to rush back here." I was hoping he hadn't heard yet but I know his morning routine and I new he would want to catch up on gossip.

"I want to be there, for Jasper, and for Rose. They were there for us, and they.."

"No please stay there focus on the movie. I want you here but you have a job to do."

Tuning to the room after hanging up I see the worried faces. "He is staying there."

"You didn't tell him though."

"It's just questioning Rose, I'm not being arrested and just about everyone surrounding this family is a suspect."

I got the call from my lawyer, I need to go down or they would come get me. I am set to leave, but not alone. Jasper, Rose, Bella, everyone that was in town pretty much.

"He'll be mad if he finds out on the news first. You know how the vultures are, it will be on the news by five."

I will call him after, I don't want his first day on set the be blown." I am nervous enough for the both of us.


	71. Chapter 71

Thing about rich people, they get action right away, if it was anyone else feet would drag. They would get to interviewing suspects a few at a time. Not for the great Alice Brandon though, no the queen of all bitches gets a station full of suspects and the best detectives on the case.

"So you were hired to get dirt on Ms. Brandon in regards to a divorce, is this correct?"

"Correct." short and sweet were all the answers.

"Did you see Ms. Brandon in private? Did you meet with her or just observe her?"

"Both, I observed her then met with her in the bar then in private in her suite."

"Did you have relations with Ms. Brandon?"

"I did"

My blood boils and the bile rises.

"Was Ms. Brandon still alive when you left her?"

"She was"

"What time did you leave her room?"

"Close to ten p.m."

"Do you have anyone that can vouch for where you were after ten?"

"I do, I was at the bar down the street, getting good and drunk."


	72. Chapter 72

"You and Mr. Hale have been seeing each other for some time now, is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Did the relationship start while the Mr. Hale was still in an active marriage?"

"No they had been separated for quite some time."

"Did you know that there was talk recently of reconciliation?"

My fist clench.

"No I was not aware of it because it didn't happen."

"And how are you certain of that?"

"Because there is no way in hell he would go back to her."

"Did you see Ms. Brandon the day of her death?"

"I did."

"Did you tell Ms. Brandon that you were pregnant with Mr. Hale's child."

"I did not, she already knew."

"Did you argue over it?"

"Look I went up there, she already knew I was pregnant. We argued I asked her why she would do this. She answered because she can. Then she told me Jasper could sign it all away, or she would take it all away or he could go back to her."

I want to hit something, then throw up, or vice versa. It didn't matter this interigation was making me see red. The thought of them back together, I barely contain a growl.

"So there was a chance of him going back."

"No there wasn't, only in her sick messed up mind."

"Did it turn physical, the argument?"

"Look you have been staring at my hand enough I know you see my ring and know that I hit her. But she was breathing when I walked out that room."

"At what time was that?"

"I honestly can't remember."

"Do you have anyone that can help pin down a time?"

"No I don't I went right home and to bed."


	73. Chapter 73

After the third run through we were ready to roll. The blocking took all morning and the afternoon was spent in costume and make up. Now as the sun starts to set we are about to shoot. I am trying to keep my head in it but it is difficult. I want to know everything that is going on back home. Luckily I don't have to work with anyone today, it is a monologue and a walk down a dirt road.

The words flow nicely and I get the directors approval, everyone was nervous around me at the start of the day. Word spread fast about my managers dead wife, the drama surrounding my whole life could go either way. It could be good or it could have backers backing out. So far so good.

The day wraps, I grab my phone as soon as sound is down. No answer, every number is the same thing. Panic sets in until I get through to Bella.

"Tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Edward calm down, I don't want you freaking out and doing something stupid."

"Then tell me why you are the only one I can reach. I can't even reach Jasper, he always takes my calls."

"Edward what ever I tell you promise me you will keep your ass there on the movie."

That is alot to promise but I agree.

"Everyone has been taken in for questioning."

Fuck what I promised panic sets in.


	74. Chapter 74

This has to be the busiest day of my life. To suddenly take on this many clients was great for the wallet but exhausting having to sit through one after another with the same asshole detectives trying to trip them up and twist their words. I let them answer a lot but some things I shut down with a stern shake of my head.

I may focus on high end divorces but I love all aspects of the law, and I am good at it all.

I can tell who they are suspecting. Rose for sure, jilted pregnant girlfriends are always high on the list. Riley looks like he may be in the clear, the bartender vouched for him and the recording you can hear her laughing as the door closed behind him.

Jasper is having to sweat it out til last right now Emmett is up. Before the detective somes in the room he tells me that he did something, called someone to help, and he wasn't sure if he should tell the cops.

We don't have time to go into it before they enter. I tell him to follow my cue and only answer direct questions.

I know they have nothing on him, but that wont stop them from thinking they can trip up the "big dumb jock".

He nods and they enter, his worried look though has me worried. Can't let it show though.


	75. Chapter 75

"So your very close with your sister, you would do anything for her?"

"Yes Detective twins tend to be close." the doing anything for her part goes unanswered.

"Where were you the night of Ms. Brandon's death?"

"Home, waiting on my boyfriend to call."

"Can anyone vouch for your whereabouts?"

"Yes, I took several calls from my home office. House line not cell."

"Did you leave at anytime that night?"

"No"

"Did you happen to talk with Mr. Hale that night?" a look to Mr. Lawyer man he answers.

"I did"

"What was his mood? Was he upset, angry, agitated?"

"Of course he was agitated, he has been run through the wringer. But he was no more so then usual these days."

My jaw is ticking in agitation.

An squeeze on the arm stops any further answers.

"Do you think Mr. Hale hit his breaking point, do you think he snapped? Or perhaps your sister?"

"I am advising my client not answer, there is no way he can speculate on another persons state of mind."

The detective nods, he know there is nothing more he is going to get here. "We will be in touch with further questions I'm sure."


	76. Chapter 76

I know they have nothing on me, there is no way they could. But they don't seem to be getting what they want from anyone else either. Each time the detective calls another one in he is gruffer.

"Mr. Hale, you and your wife have not had an easy separation is that correct?"

"That's is putting it mildly to say the least."

"When was the last time you saw your wife."

Every time he uses that word I want to hurl. There was no real marriage there any more, when the hell does he have to keep calling her that?

"The day she died."

"What was the nature of the visit?"

Lawyer man gives the go ahead.

"I was there to beg her to let the divorce go through."

"So you weren't there to try and make your marriage work?"

The tension is so bad my spine is like a steel rod and I can feel myself shaking.

"Not on your fucking life."

Lawyer man gives a throat clear to get this back on track.

"So by your reaction I take it things got heated."

"I think the three stitches on my forehead speak for themselves."

Ali always did have a good arm.

"How did you react when she hit you? Did you get angry, did you retaliate?"

"I was pissed I yelled, but I never rose a hand to her."

Lawyer man cut it short.

"That's enough Jasper, no more on that."

The detective looks pissed he didn't get more.

"How about you tell me about your relationship with your wife, the good and the bad."

"I once loved her, we were happy together. Then I met ther real her"


	77. Chapter 77

Pacing isn't helping, sitting makes me feel caged. Two hours, they have had him in there for two hours and haven't let me see him, or anyone.

I can hear Emmett on the phone and I heard him with his father and his agents secretary. So that tell me this doesn't look good for me.

I knew I should never have gone there, I know I shouldn't have hit her. But I would do it again, the bitch deserved more.

She saw my ring that I had foolishly forgotten to take off. I only ever wore the beautiful two and a half carat princess cut ring when Jasper and I were alone. He gave it to me the day we found out about the baby, it was his grandmother's it was the only thing Alice had wanted that he didn't give to her.

In all her ugly rants she spotted on my finger and raged at me. No longer the digs and nasty slurs, now she was screaming and ranting about making him and me pay. She may have been a tiny woman but when she came at me with fist flying aiming straight to my stomach I decked her. The ring cutting her below the eye and she fell back.

I swore she was breathing when I left the room, she had a pulse I checked.

What if I was wrong. Sitting in the chair I held and rubbed my stomach, if I was wrong at least he will have a piece of me.


	78. Chapter 78

I hate to ask but I have to, as soon as we are out of ear shot I do.

"What did you do Emmett? You mentioned earlier as your lawyer I need to know."

He scrubs the back of his neck and gives his shoes a good long study.

"I called in a favor, Charlie knows people that can get things done."

"What things Emmett?"

"Not have her killed if that is what you are thinking!" thank god for that but this still doesn't sound good.

"Then what, explain it to me."

"I wanted to scare her a bit. So I got the name of a guy and he went to her hotel, he met her in the bar and made it clear that he needed a private meeting with her. He told her it was about Jasper's firm and some bad connections he made."

I had spent hours with Jasper and this is news to me. "What bad connections?"

He shakes his head at me, "No see it was all a scam, to scare her. He is a boxer but he wants to break into acting, he owed Charlie for getting him in with a meeting with one of Jasper's people."

"Creative, I can see where this is going."

"That's just it, it didn't go anywhere, he called me and told me that contact had been made and that he was going to meet with her in a half an hour in her suite. When he got there he said the door was open and she was laying on the floor dead."

"It just gets more complicated every time I talk with one of you." wiping the sweat off my brow I also loosen my tie. "What next?"

"He said he saw someone running down the hall when he got there, but paid no attention really."

"Who did he see?"

"He didn't want to say on the phone. He wants to be kept out of it as long as he can. He called the police from the lobby and made sure they arrived. That is all I know."

"We need to see him as soon as possible."


	79. Chapter 79

"Rose bonded out, all they have on her right now is assault." Emmett is making this all sound so casual. I know he wants me to just focus on work, but I'm finding it hard with how little I know.

"What about the guy you had hired? Any word from him?" I hear his frustrated sigh on the other end.

"None yet but Charlie thinks he may know were to find him."

"Why did he disappear?" the one person that could solve all of this mess went MIA.

"Charlie thinks he has a warrant out and doesn't want to sit his time."

"He better turn up soon or I'm coming home and hunting his ass down! Screw the movie!"

I hear a growl in my ear. "You will do no such thing Edward. You will stay there and do your job. We have things under control."

I know it was a stupid irrational thought but I just want to help Rose just like she helped me. But Emmett is right.

"I miss you bad baby."

"I miss you too."

"Love you"

"Always and forever."


	80. Chapter 80

"Rose we will find him, Charlie is certain he is still in town." I was starting to worry but I wont tell her that, I don't want her to know, she has enough stress and it isn't good for the baby.

"It's been a week Jasper, a week he could be anywhere by now." I see her eyes getting shiney and pull her close.

"Sweet girl I will not let you go to prison, I will move heaven and earth to keep my family together." she give me a sad sweet smile.

"Your family, I like the sound of that. At least one good thing can come from this." our fingers lace together and sit low on her stomach.

"No matter what, you two are my life. We will find him." she turns in my arms and pecks my lips.

"It better be soon, I want to be your wife preferably before I am sporting a baby bump." she smiles through her silent tears.

"I don't care if you are as big as a house, I just want to be able to put my ring on your finger."


	81. Chapter 81

"Skype? With all that is going on you want to Skype?"

"Hell yes, it has been to long since I have seen you that way. We are both tense I think it would do us some good to release the pressure." I laugh at his logic.

"It just feels so, oh I don't know dirty." now he laughs at mine.

"Dirty is good babe, thinking about it has me half hard right now." I can picture him pushing against his growing cock with the heel of his hand and I groan. "See you are thinking about it to now."

"Emmett, you will be here next weekend."

"I can't hold out that long Edward and I am tired of my memory and shower gel." he has a low sexy tone to his voice. "Please baby let me watch you, let me see your beautiful face when you cum."

"Mmmm Emm.." now I am rearranging myself.

"Have you been stroking to thoughts of me in the shower. Thinking about the water and suds as they slide down my tight muscles, thinking about how my hard cock feels all sudsy slipping between your tight ass cheeks?"

I moan loud picturing just what he is saying.

"Fine, I'm firing up my laptop now." I laugh as I her him tripping up the stairs to get to his own.


	82. Chapter 82

I tripped and pretty much fell up the stairs, but I can't believe he went for it and I need to get to the bedroom before he changes his mind.

"Are you okay hun? That sounded like it hurt." he is laughing at me nothing new.

"Please I get tackled for a living I can handle some stairs to the shin." Actually it hurt like hell.

"I know you do but not usually by the sharp edge of hardwood stairs."

"I'm fine now tell me you are getting naked and signed in."

"A bit eager are we now? I am logging in now and as for clothes I haven't been wearing any since we started talking on the phone." I fumble my phone and it slides across the floor. I scramble for it.

"Fuck babe you can't tell me shit like that." I search the room for my laptop, finding it among the tangle sheets on the bed.

"Signed and waiting."

Trying to multi task I start booting up as I strip down. As I start to enter my password and take off my pants and shoes I trip my self up and face plant into the bed. I hear roaring laughter in my ear.

"Hun you are gonna be bloodied and bruised possible even knocked out by the time you log in if you don't slow it down a little."

"As I recall you like me with some battle wounds." I hear his sexy moan and double time it with the clothes.


	83. Chapter 83

Seeing him sprawled out and hard for me has my breath picking up. His long lean muscles on display, his tight abs, and strong thighs banking either side of his long throbbing dick. We talked in hush tones. Some of it loving words but mostly lustful ones.

"Show me how you touch yourself." I run my fingers down my chest and pinch my nipples. I shiver as I close my eyes and graze my nails down my stomach.

"God babe I love to watch your hands. Sexiest fucking fingers ever." I look over at the monitor and see he has himself in hand. "Wrap those fingers around yourself. mmm yes." he moans as I do as asked.

Letting my leg fall to the side and I lick two fingers and angle my body so he can see my fingers tease my hole as I slowly stroke myself. I see his eyes hooded and his tongue darts out again and again. He is stroking faster with each pass and his head is swollen almost purple. Dripping into his hand.

"Of fuck yes Edward, just like that, imagine my tongue there."

"Oh god yes Emm, I miss your mouth on me."


	84. Chapter 84

This is even better then I was imagining. His long fingers had me from the moment they touched his chest. Now as they tease painfully close slipping into his tight ass I find it impossible to look away from them.

I know I should look at his face, watch his pleasure but I am drawn to those beautiful hands work their magic. His back arches and one finger slips in. His moans echo through my speakers.

"Mmm Emmett, Fuck this feels so good."

My hand picks up speed, "It looks so good to babe. Look how hard you have me." finally I look to his face as he watches me on the screen.

"I.. unh.. oh fuck baby.. I I'm gonna..." he stutters and I look down he has two fingers in himself now and his hand frantically stroke gathering his precum making the whole thing glisten.

""Oh Fuckkkkkk!" I scream as we both cum hard.

"Emmett... Emm... They found... Oh god, ack! Brain bleach!" Rose screams from the door way just as we both are covered in cum and panting.


	85. Chapter 85

I didn't think about anything but rushing up to share the news with Emmett. God how I sished I had knocked.

I made it all through our teen years never seeing his junk only to walk in on. I shutter with the willies. Some things can never be unseen.

"Sorry Em, god why didn't you lock the door?" I yell through the closed door. I hear some muffled sound, and some laughter and I hope to god that is clothes being put on I hear.

Finally the door is open and Emmett looks totally amused. "Enjoy the show sis?"

"Oh god I don't even... ya not even gonna touch that one." He of course snickers at my phrasing so I hit him.

"Alright so what has you barging in my room when I am getting alone time with my man."

She smiles huge and her eyes are brighter then they then have been in a long long time.

"Jasper just called. He and Riley found him. They found the witness."


	86. Chapter 86

I used every resource I had, called in almost every last favor I had but it is worth it. I will not let that bitches last bitter selfish act be putting an innocent woman in jail and robbing a family of being together.

Finally a hooker/informant I have came through and said he checked in to the flea bag hotel she works out of. Ten minutes after her call I was picking up Hale and heading out to get answers.

Hale fidgeted in his seat worried I am sure that the guy wouldn't be there but I have my girl keeping and out out for him. It'll cost me her hourly wage but I could give a shit about that.

"He'll be there."

"I hope you're right."

"I am" and I was.


	87. Chapter 87

I can't believe we convinced him to come with us downtown. The past week and a half has been torture, waiting on the phone to ring, waiting on any bit of news.

But he is with us, we called the detective and Paul on the way. I promised legal help on his warrant and that was all it took.

Walking into the station I was a bundle of nerves, waiting on the detective I started biting my nails. By the time the detective was taking his statement at a near by desk I could feel the sweat pouring own my back.

I over hear bits and pieces a few details for what he saw. "I am gonna call in a sketch artist, if you would just wait a bit longer."

His eyes got huge and he put his arm on the detectives arm to stop him. "I don't think that is needed."

"Why's that?"

"Because he is standing right over there."

All eyes shot across the room.

"Officer Black can I speak to you."

The officer looks at the detective then see me and bolts.


	88. Chapter 88

I new the minute my name was called out it was all over. Looking behind Detective Clearwater I froze for a minute. It was the guy Alice was huddled close to in the bar and right next to him was him, the one she just couldn't let go of.

She said the right things, she played me, somehow I knew it all along. But she said she loved me, she said we would be together, just as soon as she had what she wanted in the divorce. We would live carefree, we would build an empire. I foolishly believed her, my heart said yes, she is yours but somewhere in the back of my head I knew I had it all wrong.

She was a snake, she was a leech, she was a blood sucking bitch. I didn't truly get it til I was sitting in behind the mirror, listening to each of them speak. I was blinded by her sweet smile and her determination. By her lies and small perfect body. I wanted to vomit when I heard about the real her. The side of her that would soon have me out in the streets after she was done playing with me. Keeping me as a play thing, a puppy, something that she would soon tire of and turn out to the streets.

She even said as much, laughing in my face at what a fool I was. Telling me I meant nothing, I was just a hot body and a vacant mind. I lost my temper.

I didn't want these people to suffer or pay my debt but I wasn't stupid enough to come forward. I knew they didn't have enough on anyone really.

Now as my face is on the concrete and the cold steel closes on my wrists I wish I could take back the moment I let her push me to the point where I was shoving her back harder then I thought.

To late now for regrets, shoulda, woulda, coulda's...


	89. Chapter 89

He slips the ring on my finger and I on his, it's a simple and quiet gathering. There are just those here that matter, those that have seen us through the hiding, the being discovered and the drama.

The shades are drawn and the room is lined with a million candles. I hear the sniffles of my mother and father, I hear the awws of our friends as we said our vows. But all that matters are the green eyes staring back into mine.

"I love you, more then life itself and no mountain will be to high to climb to get to you."

"I will love you all the rest of my days, old and grey, wheel chair or walker. You and me forever and always."

His hands are on my face and his lips are on mine.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale."


	90. Chapter 90

He is so hot in a tux, Armani works on him. Back of the limo my hands sweat as they are gripped in his.

"Are you sure you want me out there with you?" I plead, I am nervous, I'm use to the public eye but nothing like this. "I mean, red carpet.. Oscar talk... I don't wanna say the wrong thing..."

His lips on mine shut me up. The cool feeling of his silver ring against my cheek stops my nervous rambling.

"Emmett you will do fine. I am so fucking proud to be on the arm of my fiance. He may not have made the playoffs but he is still the sexiest man in the NFL."

I had woken him up this morning kneeling beside the bed kissing all over his beautiful face until I saw sleepy, puffy green eyes drift open and smile at mine.

I had no clue I would do this today but it seemed right.

Opening the baby blue and white box I fumbled my words but he said yes. There was no sweeter word in the english language then 'yes' coming from his lips.


	91. Chapter 91

He is cute when he is so nervous. I know the public eye isn't his thing. He likes to play ball and keep silent. It is a big thing for him to be here with me tonight, but it has been a big day.

I woke to a not very sleepy eyed, but very nervous looking Emmett kneeling beside me. The box, every love struck fools favorite colors. When it opened and I saw the beautiful silver ring inlaid with a strip of emeralds I woke up really quick. When he asked me to marry him, I didn't hesitate.

"Emmett you will do fine. We are out there, sure the idiots are still out there but the support is so much more."

"But I don't want to sound like an idiot."

"Baby you wont, trust me. If you want you can just stand there and look pretty." which grants me a glare. But grants him a good humored kiss.


	92. Chapter 92

I hear the incessant ringing and pull the pillow from under Emmett's head and put on mine. My phones ringing, his phone is ringing, the house phone is ringing. His head hits the bed with and umf.

"make it stop..." it is way to early for this much noise. It stops and I smile back to sleep.

I am being shaken around like a rag doll. "What the fuck Emm?" I pull deeper under the blankets.

"Wake the fuck up Edward!" the blankets are ripped from the bed.

"What the hell Emmett it's not even," I glance at the clock, "fuck it's not even 7 am yet."

"Jasper nd every other god damn person we know has been calling and leaving messages."

I am groggy and confused but I sit up and humor him and sit up. "What are you rambling on about?"

Excited as a little boy on Christmas morning he bounces on the bed in front of me.

"You got the nom!"

"Not following hun..."

Grabbing my face with both hands his forces my eyes to his. "The Oscars Babe, you got nominated!"

My eyes go wide and I can't breathe as he smashes his lips to mine.


	93. Chapter 93

I can't help but fidget with everything, my jewels, my hair, my dress. This is all to much. His hand pulls mine down from my hair for the millionth time squeezing it and giving my the brilliant white smile that sets my heart beating fast.

"Relax, you are beautiful and perfect."

"I feel so out of place, I am not all cameras and screaming."

"Lucky for you we can fade into the background, in fact that is our mission. Remember?"

"No you need to fade, I am actually having to wrangle."

"Sweetie, you will do fine, and how many times do you think you are going to get to go to the Oscars and walk the red carpet?"

"The way Edward's career is looking, plenty." I fiddle with the small diamond on my hand. I focus on it, it isn't large by any means but it is all I need. Humble love from a humble man.

The car slows to a stop. I look at his beautiful face and feel his strong rough hand in mine and breathe deep.

"Ready Bells?"

I nod, "Ready Ri"


	94. Chapter 94

"I still say you were robbed!" I shake my head and take another drink of my coffee.

"Hun it was my first time being nominated I had no expectations of winning."

"Well you are a winner to me." his hand on the back of my neck pulls my lips to his. He taste like coffee and peanut butter.

"Mmm you taste so good in the morning." he pushes my chair back and is on his knees in front of me. "Emm what are you doing?"

His warm loud laugh fills the air, "Do I really need to point out the obvious?" his hands reach for my waist band.

Covering his hands with mine I stop them. "Sorry we don't have time." A whine escapes him.

"But"

I shake my head at him, "Sorry but the wedding planner will be here in less then an hour and we still have to shower."

"Why can't we just go to the court house? Or something small like Rose and Jasper did?"

He knows very well why but that doesn't stop him from trying at every turn.

"You know why now stop whining and get your ass upstairs. Didn't you hear me? I said WE need a shower."

With a woot I am suddenly looking at his ass upside down as he runs up the stairs.


	95. Chapter 95

I look at our daughter as she sleep peacefully in Emmett's giant arms. She has to be the best thing that ever happened to us. She has made up for all the shit that we ever had to endure by ten fold.

Stroking her cheek with the back of my fingers I smile at Emmett. "She snores just like you, lord help me of it gets louder as she gets older I will never get any sleep."

Emmett laughs and it startles her, she lets out a small cry in her sleep. He shushes her back to a peaceful sleep.

"Well you could always move her into her nursery. Why spend all that time and money for a room she never uses."

I wave him off, "She'll use it soon enough."

I feel arms wrap around me tight from behind, "Trust me Emmett she is going to her own room very soon so we can work on making a brother for her." my husband and brother both have a good laugh.

Pulling Jasper's arms from me I take my daughter and move to leave the room. "I will not be a baby factory."

I hear Emmett as am walking away. "Dude, she is loving the mom thing, you guys will totally have a houseful."

With the way both Emmett and Edward fawn over their niece, I think it is safe to say we won't be the only ones with a houseful.


	96. Chapter 96

My eyes fill with tears as we walk towards each other. The hundreds of people vanish as I see his eyes filled with the same tears.

He is even more amazing then the first time I saw him on screen. Then I was blown away by his looks, today I am blown away by the man inside.

His eyes are sparkling emeralds by the time he reaches me. I can't resists leaning in and kissing him and I hear the crowd chuckle and the pastor clear his throat.

I mumble sorry as we turn to face him.

"It's alright son, just shows me you're in love. Can't fault you there." with a motion of his hands the crowd sits and we begin.

My hands are shaking and sweating but that's ok so are Edwards. I don't really hear the words being spoken, they are none that can really sum it all up. The only words that I want to hear come from Edward's sweet lips.

"Emmett, there is nothing I can say to truly tell you how I feel. But I don't think a love as great as ours can be put into words. You have held me up when I was down and held me down when I needed grounding. Your quiet strength and huge heart had me from the start. I thank the heavens every day for sending you to me.

I once thought that I had to hide my love, that the world wasn't ready, that it was have it all or have you. Well along the way I discovered I had it all wrong, fame or no fame, filthy rich or dirt poor it doesn't matter because as long as I have you I do have it all."

The tears are pouring down both our faces. "Great how am I supose to follow that?" we both laugh and so do the people around us.


	97. Chapter 97

My eyes fill with tears as we walk towards each other. The hundreds of people vanish as I see his eyes filled with the same tears.

He is even more amazing then the first time I saw him on screen. Then I was blown away by his looks, today I am blown away by the man inside.

His eyes are sparkling emeralds by the time he reaches me. I can't resists leaning in and kissing him and I hear the crowd chuckle and the pastor clear his throat.

I mumble sorry as we turn to face him.

"It's alright son, just shows me you're in love. Can't fault you there." with a motion of his hands the crowd sits and we begin.

My hands are shaking and sweating but that's ok so are Edwards. I don't really hear the words being spoken, they are none that can really sum it all up. The only words that I want to hear come from Edward's sweet lips.

"Emmett, there is nothing I can say to truly tell you how I feel. But I don't think a love as great as ours can be put into words. You have held me up when I was down and held me down when I needed grounding. Your quiet strength and huge heart had me from the start. I thank the heavens every day for sending you to me.

I once thought that I had to hide my love, that the world wasn't ready, that it was have it all or have you. Well along the way I discovered I had it all wrong, fame or no fame, filthy rich or dirt poor it doesn't matter because as long as I have you I do have it all."

The tears are pouring down both our faces. "Great how am I supose to follow that?" we both laugh and so do the people around us.


	98. Chapter 98

"Edward I'm not a man of words by any means but I am a man that will be forever grateful his sister drug him to a chick flick. Because from the very moment I saw you up there saying cheesy dialog and getting the girl in the end," he shutters and I laugh, "I knew that very moment that I had to meet you. Sure then it was because I thought you were hot as hell, but then I did meet you, I saw how beautiful you were inside.

The first time I kissed you I felt like the luckiest guy in the world, when you agreed to be my boyfriend I couldn't have been happier, when you said you would marry me, I thought was the happiest day in my life. But I was wrong, this, today is the happiest day of my life." He clears his throat and wipes away a tear that is rolling down my face. "But with you I think there will always be a new happiest day, for many many years to come."

He may not be a man of many words but the ones he used are perfect. I kiss him hard and the crowd sniffles and laughs at the same time.

Our rings are placed on our fingers, his a band to match mine with two emeralds, and mine a small silver band that rests against my engagement band.

Finally we are together forever.

"I love you"

"Always and forever"


	99. Chapter 99

Watching them dance is a thing of beauty, you can see the love pouring out of them. Neither is really moving it is more of just a soft swaying, Edward looks up to Emmett and smiles, quiet words are spoken and Emmett dips his lips every now and then to steal a kiss from his new husband.

I never would have imagined this would ever happen the day Edward was born but I couldn't be happier that it did. These two will change lives, they will change the world. Those that are still bigoted will need to rethink their views, people that are scared to be themselves for fear of not being accepted may gain courage and strength to own up to who they are, new families will be formed and hopefully all the hate will someday be gone. And these two are a part of that change.

My smile widens as I see Emmett in front of me with offering his hand. "Whata ya say to a dance momma E?"

"Oh, why not."

He isn't as smooth as most on the dance floor but he holds his own.

"You know I will take care of him right? I will do everything in my power to make him happy."

"I know you will, and I know he will do the same for you."

"All he has to do to make me happy is love me." I hug him tight.

"Oh he does."


	100. Chapter 100

"First I want to say what an honor it is to receive this award, this movie was a labor of love and it is wonderful that it was so greatly accepted. The message is near and dear to me and my husband and we hope it helps others out there." He finally did it, he finally has the bald gold guy clutched tightly in his hand, I am so damn proud of my husband. "So I want to thank the..." my phone buzzes over and over again frustrated I pull it out and read the message.

*911* Oh shit it's time, oh crap, he's on stage I need to get to him his attention. I wave my hands and he winks at me. Shit he doesn't get it. I hold up my phone and point to it, he still doesn't get it. Oh fuck it I stand up and yell out to him.

"Babe, 911!" his eyes spark

"Sorry folk gotta fly, my son's on his way." there is a huge round of applause as he leaps off the stage and we bolt. I hear laughter and some lame joke by the host, but mostly I hear the blood rushing in my ears.

We make it to the hospital just in the nick of time. Bella is about to push his head out as we enter.

Twenty minutes later he is in our arms. Screaming his head off and perfect as can be.

We are blessed to have a child that is genetically linked to both of us. I worship my sister for coming up with the idea of her egg and Edwards sperm. I know now looking at him in Edwards hands that I will need to build a shrine. He is a perfect mix of us my blond curls and Edwards pouting lips.

"He's beautiful, thank you so much Bella."

She looks tired but happy. "I am happy I could do it for you. Riley and I have been blessed with the twins, I want that happiness for you two."

"So what are you going to name him?" There was no doubt in my mind what Edward will say we had gone over names again and again but when I made a joke about his chances of winning tonight he jumped on.

"Oscar" She laughed and I smile down in my family.

"Oscar is perfect, there is no better prize."

**AN:**** Well that's it folks! Flaws and all I had a fun time writing this, someday I hope to go back and fix all the flaws but for now I am going to leave it as is. It was a good test in different writing styles for me and really helped when I was stuck on other stories. Now I am going to work on completing Steel and I have a new story plotted out that I can not wait to write. Thanks to all for reading!**


End file.
